Zephyr Haddock
|Source = Franchise}} Zephyr Haddock is the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock. She first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Biography ''Remembering the Dragons at Snoggletog Zephyr Haddock was born a number of years after all the dragons of Berk flew off to live in the Hidden World. One year, as her parents and the other adults in New Berk begin preparing their dragons' favorite fish to remember Toothless and the other dragons around Snoggletog, Zephyr begins building traps around the Haddock residence. She reveals she found her grandpa's old journals on dragons in the attic and believes her parents were lying about dragons being friendly. She convinces her younger brother, Nuffink to be wary of dragons as well. Not wanting their children to have the same fear towards dragons as their ancestors did, Hiccup and Astrid decide to bring back the Snoggletog Pageant and center it around the time the Vikings and dragons made peace. Though Hiccup grew worried about whether it would work as Zephyr continued building more traps and sharpening her stick in the meantime. During the Pageant, Zephyr appears disinterested for most of it until Gobber accidentally starts burning down the stage. When her father's Mechanical Toothless Puppet goes haywire in the process, she stands with her sharpened stick ready to defend her brother. As the fire is put out, the real Toothless rescues Hiccup from falling off a cliff. Thanks to the smoke covering the stage, Toothless is able to fill in for Hiccup and successfully ends the show by allowing Gobber to peacefully touch him just like he did with Hiccup sixteen years prior. Despite her initial hesitance, Zephyr enjoyed the pageant's ending. As the Vikings applaud, Zephyr goes backstage to check on her father, where she ends up meeting Toothless for the first time. The Night Fury smiles at her upon realizing she's Hiccups daughter before flying off to reunite with his family. Touched by Toothless' kind demeanor, she ultimately changes her opinion on dragons. She tells her parents that she loves dragons and Toothless, and starts playing around like a dragon with her brother. Though her parents are confused when she asks them why they didn't tell her they'd bring the real Toothless (as she was the only one at the pageant who saw Toothless in person), they're glad the pageant convinced her of the bonds Vikings have with the dragons. When the Haddock family arrives at their home with Gobber, they find a glowing crystal from the Hidden World and the bowl that contained Toothless' favorite fish was empty. They quickly run outside and see Toothless, the Light Fury, and the Night Lights leave New Berk. Astrid thinks that it's their turn to visit the dragons. Flying with dragons Shortly after, Zephyr and her family sailed close to the caldera entrance of the Hidden World. Soon Toothless, the Light Fury, and their offspring were spotted playing on some rocks at the edge of the waterfall. The Night Fury saw the boat approaching and protectively went to inspect it. This frightened Zephyr and she sought protection behind her mother. She watched cautiously until she sensed Astrid was also frightened, when she retreated behind her mother's back. After Toothless recognized Hiccup, Astrid relaxed and calmly told her children that Hiccup and Toothless are friends and that the dragon wouldn't hurt them. Zephyr was hesitant to come out of hiding and recoiled when Hiccup invited his children to approach the dragon. Hiccup gently pulled Zephyr by the arm toward the dragon, and taught the children how to tame him. Still scared, Zephyr and Nuffink did as their father instructed by reaching their hands toward Toothless. She awkwardly avoided eye contact with the dragon at first, and eventually squeezed her eyes shut. When Toothless made contact with their hands, Zephyr gave a sigh of relief and grinned in amazement at how docile the dragon actually was. Zephyr then rode on Stormfly with her mother, being held secure from behind by Astrid. She giggled and grinned at the ride, even lifting her arms at one point to show she was no longer fearful. Nuffink rode on Toothless with his father, but eventually Nuffink was playfully tossed to Astrid while Hiccup invited Zephyr to join him on Toothless. She daringly stood up on Stormfly's back, and allowed Hiccup to grab hold of her and pull her up onto Toothless with him. They were joined by the Light Fury and the Night Light hatchlings, as they flew higher and further into the clouds. Physical Appearance Zephyr inherited Hiccup's auburn hair color and Astrid's blue eyes. Her hairstyle and clothing also resembles Astrid's from younger years. Her hair is pulled into two banded pigtails under a studded kransen. In ''Homecoming she wears a sleeveless red tunic with green trim at the neck and arm holes, and blue pauldrons with Nadder heads embroidered into them. Her kransen is wide and red, matching her tunic. Around her waist is a wide light red sash holding a small green pouch on her similar to Astrid's. She wears a reddish brown leather skirt with blunt metal studs. Zephyr also wears olive green cloth bracers with fur cuffs on her forearms, sets of leather bands around her biceps. In the film her tunic in a dark bluish grey, and green beaded shoulder pads. She wears a small red bag over her shoulder that has a print of a Night Fury's head on it that holds her journals. Personality In the book, The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, she is described as having her father's nervous personality, and carrying notebooks around with her like he had. And in the film maker's commentary, she's said to enjoy taking notes and drawing. In Homecoming she's an instigator and creative with the many traps she designs. She's cynical and sarcastic like Hiccup was in his younger years. She's also seen to be stubborn in refusing to change here mind about dragons despite her parents' attempt to show her the truth. However, she has an appreciation for things that are beautiful. In the film, she's first seen pretending to adjust the sails and then curiously looking into the water, showing imagination and curiosity. She awkwardly avoids eye contact with Toothless showing her understanding that he's an intelligent animal. Compared to her brother, she prefers to observe rather than interact. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is Zephyr's father. In Homecoming, it's Zephyr's distrust in dragons that inspires Hiccup to put on a pageant. He's also often the unfortunate test dummie in Zephyr's dragon traps. Compared to her mother, Zephyr is more often annoyed with what Hiccup has to say or tries to do and is quick to show her feelings about it. However, she is congratulatory when the pageant was a success and goes out of her way to run back stage to tell him so. Unbeknownst to him, Zephyr becomes more bonded to her father with her admiration and love for Toothless. And at the end of the special she tackles him and he holds her in his arms while they watch Toothless and his family fly off. During Snoggletog Log, Zephyr dances across the screen on Hiccup's feet, and at another point playfully helps him in sneaking some fish from the bowl on the hearth. In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, she is obedient to her father when he has her approach Toothless. She allows Hiccup to take her hand and adjust it so she can train the dragon. When Hiccup tosses Nuffink to Stormfly, Zephyr seems to understand what's coming next without any form of communication from either parent, and gleefully lets Hiccup pull her onto Toothless with him. Astrid Hofferson Astrid is Zephyr's mother. In Homecoming, Astrid is very supportive of Zephyr's ingenius dragon traps, and encourages Hiccup to be as well, without much success. Though Astrid does scold her daughter at one point for using the family's good knives in one of them. The two calmly sit next to each other during the pageant auditions, and as if sharing a special connection, both grin in awe at Fishlegs' performance. Likewise, they later both scowl at Gobber's overly emotional performance. Astrid is deeply touched at seeing Zephyr's change in attitude toward dragons and smiles proudly as Zephyr and Nuffink roleplay the scene they had just witnessed in the pageant. During Snoggletog Log, Zephyr and Nuffink are both seen trying to hide from their mother when she makes Yaknog. In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, she appears to want to imitate her mother by helping with the sails of the ship. She trusts Astrid to protect her when she hides behind her, despite being terrified. Once on a dragon's back, with her mother holding her firmly from behind, Zephyr bravely stands up and throws her arms up in a cheer. Nuffink Haddock Nuffink is Zephyr's younger brother. In Homecoming she enjoys having his help in building her traps, and he's enthusiastic in even letting her test them out on him. He greatly admires his big sister and is often seen trying to copy her. She is fiercely protective of him as seen during the pageant and the Mechanical Toothless Puppet gets out of hand, threatening everyone in the audience. She continues allowing him to hide behind her until things calm down again. The two role play the emotional conclusion of the pageant on their way home. In Snoggletog Log they are seen playing together and whispering and giggling multiple times. The children don't really interact at all in the third film, however they do smile at each other after the anchor is dropped, and often while watching each other flying on the dragons. Toothless At first, Zephyr was very scared of Toothless because she had never seen a dragon before. At the Snoggletog Pageant, Zephyr ended up being the only person in New Berk to see Toothless during the show, as she met the dragon when she went backstage to check on her father. She was frightened and nervous at first, but eventually witnessed the Night Fury's kind demeanor when he smiled after recognizing her as Hiccup's daughter before flying off. Meeting Toothless in person ultimately changes Zephyr's views on dragons, as she tells her parents that she loves dragons and Toothless after the pageant. When reuniting with Toothless in the Hidden World, she still showed some fear and hesitence when Toothless boarded their ship and didn't initially recognize Hiccup. After he does and starts playing around with his former rider, Hiccup allows his children to touch Toothless, where they smile and are in shock and awe. Their parents later take them to ride Toothless and Stormfly shortly afterwards. Gobber the Belch Zephyr appears to have a similar relationship with Gobber as her father had when he was young. She casually addresses him as "Gobber", and he compliments her on her dragon traps. He engulfs her entire family in a group hug at the end of Homecoming, causing her to giggle. In Snoggletog Log they, along with Nuffink, are seen wrecklessly dancing across the room together. At the end, he pours a helping of his mutton soup into her bowl and she looks excited about eating it. Stoick the Vast Though he died many years before she was born, Zephyr knows of her grandfather, and mentions how a book she found in the attic once belonged to "Grandpa". She watches while other children adorn a statue of him in Snoggletog decorations, and plays the role of Toothless while Nuffink, playing Stoick, reaches his hand out to train "him". Stormfly Zephyr had briefly ridden on Stormfly with her mother, before she switched places with Nuffink and flew on Toothless with Hiccup. Stormfly is gentle with her when Zephyr stands on her back and is pulled off. Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner Zephyr had briefly seen the Light Fury along with the Night Light hatchlings. Quotes Appearances Trivia * Her age was initially announced to be "8" by Dean DeBlois at the Annecy Film Festival in June, 2019. However the final movie scriptFilm Script confirms it to be "5". As both children behave older and are taller in How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming than they are in the third film's epilogue, it's possible that they are actually Tim Johnson's characters rather then Dean's, and Tim designed them to be older in the special then they had been designed to be in the film. Dean may have answered with Tim's proposed ages at the festival rather than his own. **This is an unfortunate inconsistency since the special is supposed to take place before the film's epilogue. *Zephyr and her brother's names were announced by Cressida Cowell"Zephyr and Nuffink" (Date Posted - January 27, 2019). Twitter. when she and Dean DeBlois attended the film's London premiere. *The word "Zephyr" is derived from the greek word Ζεφυρος (Zephyrus) which is the name of the greek god of west wind, and it literally means "West Wind". The name is actually masculine, but in some cases it can also be feminine. *Since Zephyr is Hiccup and Astrid's first born child, there is a chance that she is the heir of Berk's throne. **Zephyr is also the first Hooligan heir to be born on New Berk. **As seen in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man," Zephyr could also be the Hooligan Tribe's first female heir. *As is the Viking tradition, the kransen she wears may be Astrid's first kransen. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:House Haddock Category:Zephyr Haddock Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Hooligans